


Snow

by VVuser8



Series: Quarantine One-shots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Bonding, Cute Kids, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Team Bonding, YOU ARE AMAZING, every one of you, except your real, hope you enjoy!, huh why is masaru the only one specified, i'm posting this for some reason, if you read this or not, is there more than one, just like these kids, kids being kids, this sucks but whatever, you are loved!, you are truly fantastic, you don't deserve to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: The first week, our prompt was snow so I wrote this!
Relationships: Daimon Masaru & Kemuri Jataro & Shingetsu Nagisa & Utsugi Kotoko
Series: Quarantine One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130582
Kudos: 10





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> The first week, our prompt was snow so I wrote this!

Snow

It pours from the sky, dusting their hair in a thin layer like icing over cupcakes. The snow seems never-ending, cascading down into their dug-up pit and blanketing the grass. Kotoko leaps through the snow, giggling to herself as she twirls around. “With all this snow, everything looks so adorbs! C’mon Nagisa! Don’t be a spoilsport!” She spun around, landing a snowball on his head. Nagisa blinked and looked up, shaking the snow out of his face. “Go on! Get your head out of that book! Snowball fight!”

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” chanted Masaru from nearby, joining in the commotion. He whirled snowballs at the two as fast as he could. Most of them missed.

Nagisa laughed slightly. He stood up and brushed himself down, and neatly threw a snowball at the tree over Jataro’s head. The branch shook and snow rained down upon the sulking Jataro, who upon noticing the falling snow squeaked and stumbled out of the way. Nagisa’s eyes widened. “You kay?”

“Yeah. Fine.” Jataro, looked around at his friends. Masaru was gesturing at him wilding to go and join in the fight. He smiled slightly, and whizzed snowball after snowball at the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Comments are always appreciated no matter what!


End file.
